newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/New Potions
See also . :See also . Elements Alchemical Element Grenades and Element Guard potions can invoke the following elements, and the grenades do the listed amount and type of damage. *Acid: 1d-1 corrosion *Entropy: 1d+3 tox *Fire: 1d+1 bu *Ice: 1d+3 bu no incendiary *Lightning: 1d-1 (L) tight beam burning with Double Knockback, Arcing Surge, and Side Effect (Stun). Metal armor provides DR 1 versus Lightning. *Sound: 1d+2 cr with a Side Effect (Stun). *Thunder: 1d+3 (0.5) cr Double Knockback and Hearing Based Side Effect (Stun). Potions It takes two Ready Maneuvers to use a potion: one to get it out and open it, one to drink it. A successful Quick-Draw roll reduces the first Maneuver to a free action. Drinking multiple instances of the same potion usually has no additional effect beyond extending the duration, but on a failed HT+2 roll, the drinker is sickened for the remaining duration of the potion. Drinking a second or third type of potion while under the effects of a previous drunk potions may have negative side effects depending on the exact mixtures, as mentioned in the potion descriptions. If no interaction is mentioned, drinking the additional potion is safe. Drinking a fourth type of potion while under the affects of three other potions always causes retching unless the third potion was an Alchemical Antidote, Healing, or Paut potion. Potion induced retching prevents the latest potion from effecting the drinker, aside from the retching. Potions weigh 0.5 lbs. ;Alchemical Antidote : Cancels the effects of all other potions affecting the drinker, setting their remaining duration to 0. ;(Attribute) Boost : Boosts ST, HT, DX, Move, Perception, Will or Speed by 20 points for an hour. Multiple doses aren't cumulative. Drinking multiple different boost potions makes you nauseated as long as more than one Boost potion has unexpired duration. ;Disease Resistance :Gives Resistance to Disease +5 for 8 hours, DR7 (Cosmic) versus diseases, and prevents any damage or negative effects from any diseases currently affecting the drinker for the duration of the poison. It does not cure disease and any diseases will continue to affect the drinker after the duration expires. It causes nausea if taken while under the effects of a universal antidote that lasts until either potion expires. ;(Element) Guard :Gives DR7 (Hardened 2, Force Field) against (Element) for 4 hours. Multiple doses aren't cumulative. Drinking multiple different guard potions makes you nauseated as long as more than one Guard potion has unexpired duration. :Physical Guard potions give DR 3 (Force Field) versus crushing, cutting, impaling, and piercing damage. ;Healing :Heals 2d+4 injury, adjusted for HP normally. Only one healing potion can be used per injury. Causes 1d-1 tox injury if taken while under the effects of a Regeneration potion, and has no effect on wounds that have been partially healed by a Regeneration potion. ;Magic Resistance :Gives Magic Resistance 5 for 2 hours. Spellcasters cannot cast spells while under the effect of this potion. Also halves the effect and duration of any potions currently affecting the user or that the user imbibes during the duration of the Magic Resistance potion. ;Paut :Recovers 4 FP instantly. Multiple Paut potions within an hour of each are unsettling; roll HT+2, at a cumulative -1 per extra potion, or be subject to retching. Drinking Paut while effected by a Regeneration potion always causes retching. ;Regeneration :Gives Instant Regeneration (heal 1 HP/second, adjusted for HP normally) for 30 minutes or until 15 HP is healed, whichever happens first. Drinking Paut while under the effects of a Regeneration potion always causes retching. Has no effect on injuries remaining after taking a healing potion. ;Universal Antidote : Gives Resistance to Poison +5 for 4 hours, DR7 (Cosmic) versus poisons, and cures any poisons currently affecting the drinker, preventing them from doing further damage. It causes nausea if taken while under the effects of a disease resistance potion that lasts until either potion expires. ;Liquid Parachute : Reduces any falling damage taken to a cap of 2d while it lasts. Lasts 2d minutes, rolled in secret. Grenades It takes a single Ready maneuver to pull a grenade from a potion belt, and then an Attack maneuver to throw it. Grenades always shatter when they hit the ground or a hard target. ;Alchemical (Element) : Scatters fire, lightning, cold, acid, or whatever in a 2 hex radius, doing about 1d damage for 20-30 seconds. Direct hits have armor divisor 5 (or 2 for Alchemical Thunder grenades). ;Poison gas :2d tox damage as a respiratory in a 2 hex radius (halved on a HT roll) with a ten second onset time. Has two additional cycles at one minute and ten minutes, which require HT-3 and HT-5 to halve the damage. Cyclic damage continues even if a HT roll is made. ;Sleep gas :4d fatigue damage as a respiratory in a 2 hex radius (halved on a HT roll) with a ten second onset time.